Powerpuff Zombies
by 657
Summary: What would happen if a zombie crashed into Townsville. Bigger question. What would happen if both the PPG and the RRB were bitten? Find out here. Based on Marvel Zombies.


**Ok I'm doing another Brand new story. So lets begin**

The sky started to flash and a ripple went through the clouds as something came crashing down like a meteor into the streets of Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls, being the heroes they are went to investigate.

"It landed here girls!"

Blossom led her sisters straight to the crash site. There was a giant crater as the girls saw someone hunched over in the center. Buttercup spoke

"Is he dead?"

Bubbles whimpered at the thought of death. Blossom spoke

"Hey buddy. Are you alright?"

Blossom stuck her fingerless hand into the crater to try to poke the stranger to see if he was ok. That was a major mistake as the stranger leapt at Blossom and she let out a cry of horror as the stranger bit her arm, ripping off a chunk of flesh and swallowing it. He tried to attack Blossom again when Buttercup charged into the stranger, slamming him into a nearby building. The figure stopped moving but Buttercup paid no mind as she went to investigate her severely wounded leader.

Bubbles started sobbing hysterically. Buttercup then screeched

Bubbles whatever you do, don't go near that building. That guy just bit a chunk of flesh off of Blossoms arm."

Bubbles started shaking when she realized something.

"Buttercup, the stranger is gone!"

Buttercup turned in horror to look at the building and sure enough, the cannibal was gone. Until Bubbles was tackled to the pavement and tried to keep the cannibal from eating her. Even though she had super strength, it wasn't faring for her as she couldn't push him off. Buttercup thankfully arrived just in time to pull him off and she kicked him as hard as she could. She was horrified when his head went flying off the body. She wasn't horrified that she decapitated him. She was horrified that the head was still snapping at her. She stepped on it and nearly threw up when she saw the blood. Instead of it being Red like normal, it was vomit green. She quickly ran to check on Blossom when she started crying out. Blossom was hunched over crying as she spoke.

"The pain; It hurts so much."

Bubbles spoke absolutely panicked

"It will be ok blossom. We know your arm hurts. We will get you to a hospital right now."

Blossom shook her head, still refusing to look her siblings in the eye. She spoke again

"Not…the…arm! The pain, my stomach hurts so much! The pain…THE HUNGER!"

Blossom then lunged at Bubbles and Bubbles screamed when she saw Blossom's face. Her teeth that were normally straight and pearly white were crooked and had a tinge of yellow. Her lips were gone, probably sunk into her face leaving nothing but teeth. Her skin that was a fare tan was now an almost pale blue. But it was the eyes that scared the hell out of bubbles. Blossom's normally welcoming huge _pink _eyes were not there anymore. In fact her pupils and iris' were gone altogether leaving nothing but a soulless white. Blossom lunged at Bubbles and tackled her to the ground and bit her shoulder. Blossom had swallowed the chunk of flesh and went to grab another piece of _food _when Buttercup tackled her. Blossom was pinned to the ground by Buttercup and tried snapping her jaws at her green sister. Buttercup let out a scream of pain when Blossom bit her in the arm. Buttercup fell off of Blossom and tried to crawl over to Bubbles and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Bubbles staring at her with hunger in her now white eyes as well. Buttercup's eyes widened in horror before she let out a cry as she got the most painful feeling in her life and it was coming from her stomach! Buttercup then felt a basic instinct. _Feed. _The Powerpuff Girls looked at each other and nodded as they then lunged at the citizens of Townsville and devoured them.

_4 hours later_

Boomer flew through the streets of Townsville as fast as he could go, holding his bleeding arm. He was on his way back to Fuzzy's cabin after a horrific encounter with his counterpart.

_A FEW MINUTES EARLIER_

_Boomer flew through the city looking in shock as he saw skeletons everywhere. He flew down to the streets and screamed out_

_"HELLO? IS ANYBODY ALIVE OUT HERE?"_

_When he got no response; Boomer muttered to himself_

_"Huh. It's a ghost town out here."_

_Boomer was about to fly back up when he heard a voice call out behind him_

_"Boomer! I'm so glad I found you!"_

_Boomer turned around as he spoke aloud_

_"Pigtails, that you?"_

_He was horrified when he saw his counterpart who had eaten enough people that blood permanently stained her uniform and teeth. She spoke_

_"Cause I'm starving!"_

_She lunged at him but Boomer quickly rolled out of the way. He spoke_

_"Bubbles what the hell are you doing?"_

_She grinned, if she could anyway as she spoke_

_"I'm trying to eat you stupid! I'm happy that it's just me because I don't want to share with anybody. Well I don't want to share you anyway."_

_That was encouragement enough to make Boomer jet into the air with his Zombie counterpart hot on his trail. She spoke_

_"You can't run Boomer. I will find you and eat you. You might not look forward to it but it will happen."_

_That made Boomer fly even faster. He turned around and saw Bubbles wasn't behind him nor could he see her. He made the mistake of stopping to look though. He was unaware that Bubbles was right above him and she zipped down and bit his arm. He let out a cry of pain as he yanked his arm from her mouth and zipped away as fast as he could go._

_END FLASHBACK_

__Boomer while he was in midflight, decided he should look at his arm! He pulled back his sleeve that was coated in blood and saw the bite wound. He grimaced as he spoke

"Damn, she got me good! I should be relieved that she only bit me and nothing worse."

He flew back to Fuzzy's cabin holding his arm


End file.
